


She Picks Up On All My Vibrations and Plays With My Chemistry

by Chimera428



Series: ET Futuristic Lover-Verse [5]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien DNA, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alternate Universe, Anal, Biting, CatCo Worldwide Media, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Explicit Language, F/F, Floor Sex, G!P Kara, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kryptonian Biology, Marking, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Canonical Character(s), NO KINK SHAMING, NSFW, Possessive Sex, Roughness, SCW4D7, SCW4D8, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Some Humor, Strap-On, SuperCat Week 4 Days 7-8 Do or Don't, Supercat Week, Turning the Trope, blow-job, mating cycle, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428
Summary: Kara's mating cycle has hit again and Cat has every intention of exhausting her lover





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of the ET-Futuristic Lover Universe. ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/633449)  
Stories specific to this universe [ET: Futuristic Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032975) and [3 Times Cat Hit the Mute Button ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665195)
> 
> Read the tags
> 
> For any and all who wanted more of this universe

The evening had started out innocent enough, there may've been dinner and a half a glass of wine and somewhere between then and now, Cat's bedroom was in shambles and Cat was more determined than ever to as she put it, " _ fuck the soul right out of Kara's body _ ." 

Kara's back was on the ground, shoulders driving into the floor as Cat moved in and out of her. Her body was a cascade of molten fire and pulsing electricity driving into her and urged out of her in tandem. Cat was on her knees, legs set wide, hips driving upward with a slow rounded motion while Kara's thighs draped over her own, the balls of the other woman's feet planted on the ground behind her. 

Kara pawed at her arms, her legs, even the floor urging Cat closer as the woman shifted her rhythm so that every upward thrust of her hips practically lifted Kara's lower body off the ground. Cat's hand was wrapped around Kara's length, thumbing over each little ridge across the underside while undulating the grip of her fingers in a tight wave of motion that was driving Kara harder and faster towards an edge of pleasure she wasn't aware was even possible to achieve. 

Cat's name was a never-ending mantra pulled from the depths of Kara's chest, up through her throat and emptied into the air on every little burst of pressure that drummed against Kara's insides. Cat's grip was merciless, knowing she couldn't hurt Kara physically and wouldn't dare be so rough with anyone else even if they did beg her to, like Kara was now. 

Cat stroked the length of her, paying extra special attention to its hardened curve. Kneading and caressing the throbbing pulse of Kara’s ridges that even now made Cat ache to feel them clinging to her insides. Thumb working over and around the overly sensitive and narrow tip, reducing Kara to nothing but a disjointed string of words as her body convulsed. 

Kara’s fingers dug into the floor, tearing through the carpet until they met concrete as Cat ground her hips in tight circles where she held Kara up. Kara’s hips bucked and spasmed, her ridges vibrating within Cat’s grasp until her whole body was pulled tight with another possessive press of Cat’s thumb. 

Kara sucked in a sharp breath, the next sound torn from her lips, raw and primal as her body bowed into a wide arch. Cat thrust against her one more time for good measure, forcing the other woman's outcry to break apart from the onslaught until the weight of Kara's body collapsed heavily on Cat's thighs. 

Cat felt the pressure against the strap-on still bound to her waist, shifting her knees wide enough to accommodate the will of Kara's body as she carefully eased out of her as Kara let out another feeble sound laced with surprised disbelief. Cat undid the harness at her waist, careful of the now broken anchor, discarding it with a careless toss before rubbing her naked body against Kara’s as she laid out over her. Her skin hot and wet and glazed over with their lovemaking, the ridges along Kara's shaft throbbing hungrily against her belly with a delicious vibration. Cat kissed the shallow depth of a space just above Kara’s solar plexus where the woman had once shown where her second heart rested. 

Cat rubbed herself against those small ridges as they undulated beneath her, half wishing they were her own and that it hadn't been some imitation that had railed Kara to the brink of consciousness. Her hands threaded through Kara’s hair gently razing her scalp with the blunt of her nails as she kissed her way along Kara’s chin to her mouth. She nosed Kara's waylaid features affectionately, quietly whispering her name and how much she loved her. Kara was still fighting for air, her body trembling uncontrollably, lungs expanding beneath Cat's weight beautifully. The last throes of her orgasm siphoning all the strength from the woman as Kara's body gradually fell limp beneath her.

Cat hummed with amused arousal at the feeling coupled with the sensation against her abdomen that remained firm as she whispered tender sentiments that turned scandalous with all the ways she wanted Kara; all the things she wanted the woman to do to her and how very much in love with her Cat was.

Kara was lost in a sea of sensation, tangled up in the euphoria still coursing through her veins. Her hands refused to work, her body equally as defiant, her mind swirling with the images Cat painted with her whispers. She felt vulnerable and exposed, and not in control of her own body; especially when her mating instincts kicked in and her reproductive system altered to accommodate those needs like they had this afternoon.

And yet, Kara never felt safer. 

Cat worried Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth with a stutter of a gasp from the woman still struggling for air. Hands fanning out across the floor beside Kara's as she lifted her body up so that she was barely hovering over the other woman’s body, barely touching her. Cat bowed her head, licking at Kara’s throat, nipping at the cords of muscle with a firm pressure in a rough line towards her chest. 

Kara’s eyes nearly rolled back in her head as Cat’s tongue painted a novel of desire across her skin, working her way lower and lower. Muscles jumped and tensed beneath Cat’s affections as Kara’s skin flushed as red as her cape, the decadent sounds of her appreciation echoing without restraint. She loved Cat like this; wanton and unrestrained, focused solely on lavishing Kara with attention without hesitation as if they were the only two people in existence. Kara surrendered herself willingly, offering herself to Cat and whatever devotions she wanted to give in kind.

Kara’s fist pounded into the floor, a wave of Kryptonese spilling out of her as Cat’s tongue painted itself over those delicate ridges along the underside of Kara's shaft with a slow upward stroke. The searing heat of Cat's mouth surrounded her a second after. The velvety pressure of her tongue dragging against the start of those ridges again before hungrily moving lower. Cat’s hands dug into her hips, forcing Kara against the floor with a groan as she began to involuntarily hover with the sudden onslaught. 

Kara was a mess of multiple languages, her hips fighting against Cat’s hold, hands clawing at the floor in desperation, the impossibly soft texture of Cat’s mouth urging her body further into submission as she ravished every inch of her. Kara’s torso coiled tightly, yanking her shoulders from the floor as she bent towards the other woman with an otherworldly sound struggling to break free. Her hips jumped roughly, the sudden involuntary vice of Cat’s throat clenching around her as another orgasm claimed her with a guttural outcry of her lover’s name before she collapsed back onto the floor again with a heavy thud. 

Cat gradually drew herself back, tongue lashing at those vibrating ridges as she placed delicate kisses against them, the other woman reduced to weak fumblings and uncontrollable shudders along the floor. She braced herself on her hands and knees again, almost afraid to lay her weight out over Kara as she struggled to come back into her body. Even if deep down Cat knew Kara wasn't nearly done. Despite Cat's valiant efforts, Kara had yet to completely let go. 

It was something she had learned over the course of her and Kara’s relationship. Ever since that night ages ago in their hotel room where she had first discovered Kara’s alien physiology. That discovery had lead to others, one of which was Kara’s mating cycle. Now that they were bonded, when it hit, it hit hard and with an unrelenting fervor. A fact that was further evidenced now by Kara's hard-on still throbbing proudly against her lower abdomen.

Cat tasted what little Kara had offered her with a flicker of her tongue. Another sign that despite Kara's orgasms, she still needed that final release. Kara sucked in breath after breath on the ground on her back, blinking up at the stars through the skylight in the ceiling. It was almost as if her powers had slipped into a kind of flux even momentarily given her struggle to regain control of herself.

Her lower back was hard and tight, her ridges fluttering uncontrollably, desperately wanting more. Her muscles undulated in waves throughout her insides, coaxing fire on every pulse and sending pheromones into the air. Cat made another wanton noise that tugged at Kara's insides, ricocheting across her nerves as she heard Cat pull in a deep, heady breath. 

Cat saw the tension coil with Kara's chest, her own heart beating furiously in anticipation of what was about to happen. She loved this side of Kara, unbound and driven to the brink until she allowed herself to stop fighting the urges welling up inside her. To accept these parts of herself and those within Cat that brought them out. 

They were mates, willingly tethered and bound to one another. Cat drew in another audible breath, drowning in the scent of Kara made vapor. She sat back on her knees slowly, Kara still prone between her legs as Cat's own instincts kicked in. 

Her heart seized as Kara's fingers circled her wrist with lightning speed causing her to stumble back a bit while her insides quivered with need. Ever defiant, she raised a high eyebrow, testing the grip around her wrist as Kara picked her head up from the floor and nearly made Cat come apart right there. 

"Mine…"

Cat gripped at Kara's arm, the sudden rush of the nearby bed coming up to meet her. Forcing a surprised gasp from her lips that crescendoed into a rich, syrupy groan. Kara was behind her, the length of her rubbing between soaked folds before Kara shifted the angle of her hips and nudged slender point of the head of herself against the shallows of Cat's entrance. Kara hummed with her own arousal, bending herself over Cat’s body, mouth finding her shoulder as she bit down gently. Cat bit back another groan, letting the sound vibrate through her as she pushed back against Kara. 

Kara drew her hips back further, denying Cat’s unspoken request to push deeper. Instead, she circled her hips purposefully around the tighter expanse, dipping in and out of Cat’s shallows, working her up further. Kara reached between them, manipulating herself until the decadent rippled, ridged texture of Cat’s sex spasmed against her. Cat clawed at the bed with another moan, stretching her torso out and pulling her knees inward for the other woman. 

“Oh no you don’t...” Kara whispered with a low rumble against Cat’s neck, a small squeak of surprise rising up to meet her on Cat’s behalf. She wrapped her arm around Cat's waist, lifting her up and back as she thrust her hips forward in the same instant causing Cat to cry out around the edge of an arduous laugh. Kara’s hand smoothed up her sweat and sex-soaked skin, pressing into her chest, pulling Cat flush against her body with a hard impact as her other hand caught Cat's throat, urging the woman to look at the open ceiling as her head fell back against Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara was high up on her knees, urging Cat’s farther and farther apart with each thrust. She held Cat's body against her chest, letting out a deep series of groans at the end of each push against Cat’s ear, growling into her neck as she slowed the drive of her hips. Withdrawing almost completely before pushing back inside with an added burst of her hips once they came together again. Cat let out a litany of praises, circling her hips in tight motions, urging Kara to move harder and faster. Deep, pounding shockwaves of sensations hammered through her body, twisting along her spine until she swore she could feel Kara thumping against her heart. 

Cat whined again, her insides turning to molten liquid as she felt every ridge rubbing deep inside her body, pulling and pushing against her. Cat tried to bend forward which only made Kara bend her back further, driving her hips up and up and up. She dug at Kara’s hips, trying to push her own down and back to get Kara to go deeper. 

“Kara... oh fu-Kara... YES!” 

Cat's body tensed and writhed as liquid fire poured through her, her muscles clenched and fought, spasms building in the base of her spine until she clamped down on the sensation to keep herself from going over. Not until she could push the other woman back or down or something and get back on top. Cat’s hands were on her arms, clawing at her skin, grabbing for her hips as she tried to get back control. Only to find it slipping from her grasp with every decadent undulation of Kara’s ridges vibrating against her insides. 

Kara was having none of it, she flexed her fingers against Cat’s throat, keeping the woman's gaze on the stars above, muttering in Kryptonese against her skin and into her ear. Kara leaned back just a bit farther, Cat's weight braced on her body as her hand clawed a welted trail down the woman's abdomen. Cat swore loudly, nerves prickling to attention and pulling focus to the marks Kara left on her skin. Kara's fingers stretched over her, slipping through swollen, throbbing skin in search of that delicate bundle of nerves that had been so perilously neglected. 

Cat let out a deep groan of a sound into the air, body moving in time with Kara’s hips as she moved in and out of her with deep, languid strokes. Her fingers tracing impossible designs against her, sending wave after wave of electricity to sear its way up through her nerves, arcing through her muscles as she desperately tried to keep herself from coming. 

"God... yes... Kara, oh-fuck-just… Kara please…!"

Kara used her super speed then, flexing various muscles so that she literally vibrated inside the woman as she drove herself deeper and harder and faster. The ridges of her body sending pulse waves of vibration through Cat's insides with an almost painful pleasure.

Cat cried out loudly, not holding anything back as her body was bowed backward, opening her up further. She came hard and loud, the sound breaking apart into silence as Kara thrust her hips upward and held herself deep inside, fingers working furiously against her as her ridges buried inside Cat grasped against the vice of her walls until Cat let out a primal groan when her body finally gave in. 

Kara held her tightly, voice hot against her ear as she laid praises and affections against her skin with an otherworldly reverence. Cat shook from the inside out, hand fisting into Kara's hair, submitting to the other woman completely as she let the full weight of herself relax into Kara's hold. 

Not wanting to give up so easily after all that Cat had already done to her, Kara barely gave the woman time to recover. Holding herself perfectly still, buried deep inside as Cat whined and moaned to the stars as her orgasm began to ebb. 

With Cat's first deep breath Kara let her go and straightened, letting Cat fall on her hands with a groan before Kara pushed at her upper back. The weakness in her arms caused them to give out, sending Cat forward into the mattress, eyes going wide when she felt Kara start to move again. 

“Oh Kara, fu-god… not yet... just a little bit longer...” She turned her head when Kara grabbed her arms, pulling them back behind her as Kara held her wrists in place. Firm enough to keep them against her lower back but gentle enough that if Cat needed to pull away versus hurting herself she could. 

Kara's thrusts were slow and shallow. Deliberate and possessive, her ridges dragging against wet, velvety spasms. She moved her hips into an achingly slow rhythm, letting Cat get used to her moving inside despite the rolling wave of her internal spasms fighting against her. Cat couldn’t be bothered to fight against it, had no true intention of doing so beyond never wanting this to end. 

She felt her hips pulled up, knees urged off the bed as Kara drove the full length of herself deep inside over and over and over again. Gradually building upon each thrust, working herself harder and faster as Cat moaned with every impact. Kara’s fingers skittered over her scalp, curling into a fist; pulling there and at her arms until Cat’s torso was off the bed completely. 

Kara held her like that for another moment, the hard slapping sound of their bodies coming together fueling them both as incoherent curses fell from Cat’s mouth. With a single plea of “ _ down _ ” Kara immediately eased Cat back to the mattress, hips unrelenting in their course. Her spine locked, already coming inside the other woman as she pushed through the haze threatening to claim her and kept going. 

Kara heard Cat pleading, begging for her to not stop as she fit her teeth around a pillow biting down hard on the thickness as Kara pulled whimpers and whines and all manner of noises from her until she finally came with another deep thrust from the other woman. 

Cat shouted around the pillow in her grip, Kara’s body shaking hard enough for the both of them as Kara bent back completely until she was braced again on her shoulders just as they had started. She rocked her hips up one final time, her voice throttled into silence as she collided with Cat's cervix. Kara grunted and pushed, leaning back as she watched herself come, the efforts of their lovemaking coating her skin with every little burst. She felt Cat's walls press down against her purposefully, drawing her in deeper while making her practically numb.

Kara whined and panted, her back seizing up as she felt Cat's body writhing against her, her muscles pulled involuntarily as if they were being drawn up through her shaft, locking her in place without any hope in hell of moving. She let out even louder cries wanting Cat to know everything she was doing to her. Her body screamed at her threatening to obliterate her powers, she loved this feeling, being surrounded, worshipped, taken to the brink and she didn't dare move as Cat cried out in waves.

Cat pushed back against her in her final act of defiance, velvety walls locking around Kara's length making it impossible for her to move. Stars erupted behind her eyes as she bit down against her bottom lip at the swell of Kara inside her. Every ridge sent shockwaves of pain and pleasure through her, doubling through her in an unending torrent, She felt her insides stretch and twirl, her body shuddering uncontrollably as every ridge caught. The entire length of Kara's shaft pulsated and drummed inside, her internal walls viced even harder, coaxing every last ounce out of the other woman as thick, rapturous sensations coursed through her relentlessly as Cat cried out around an incredulous swell of laughter, wrists finally slipping from Kara's grasp as they both collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday morning...

As Monday morning arrived at CatCo, Cat sauntered through the office without missing a step from the main elevator banks towards her office. A wicked grin was painted on her face along with a noticeable spring in her step that had the whole office following after the sway of her hips and the staccato drum of her heels. 

Kara, on the other hand, seemed reluctant as she came off the main elevators, not even seeing Winn or James as they caught sight of her. Walking tenderly towards her office, with what Winn swore was a bit of a limp before the woman disappeared behind the door. 

The two men looked to one another then split in their own directions, Winn towards Kara’s office and James towards Cat’s. 

Cat was as temperate as she was vicious, already laying into the day with such passion and quick-witted comments to whoever she was talking to on the phone, even James was impressed given that she had only been in the building two minutes. James made sure no one else was around, waiting until Cat was finished before coming to stand in front of her desk. Cat just looked up at him knowingly and let her smile reveal itself to him like her namesake after eating a bird.

James gave her a concerned look before shaking his head. “If there were anyone who could break her, it _would_ be you Cat.” 

Cat thrummed at him with a laugh deep in her chest, shooing him away with her hand before regarding the layouts on her desk.

***

Winn knocked gently on Kara’s door, taking her whimper for permission to enter as he peeked his head inside. Only to watch Kara sit on top of what looked to be one of those freezer gel pack things, he almost started to ask what was wrong until he saw the bite of her bottom lip and the unmistakable heart-eyed expression cross her features before immediately ducking back out. Winn caught himself before he let the door catch, turning the handle and praying Kara was too distracted to hear it close. He deserved that, after his own indiscretions at Catco with Siobhan in the supply closet that Kara had caught him at, but why oh why did it have to be with his boss. Winn backed away slowly before turning and making his way back towards his desk. 

The pair of men met in the middle of the bullpen again a knowing look crossing between them. Winn tipped his head while James just stared, the two of them at an odd impasse.

"It was a three day weekend... you don't think-"

"Y'know what, let's not."

Both men glanced past the other. Winn watching Cat cut a path of determination through her office, after hanging up the phone, an article draft in hand. James took note of Kara's office door just barely opening across the way, her nameplate sliding to unavailable. Both men kept a tight-lipped expression when Cat breezed past, crossing the bullpen as if it were completely vacant before pushing her way into Kara's office before slamming the door. 

Both men took a slow look around the room, watching the more than obvious attempt of everyone there to carry on like nothing was out of the ordinary. There was a small this just beyond Kara's office door before James and Winn looked at one another before nodding, silently agreeing to go along with everyone else like nothing was happening and split apart again to their respective desks while a few other employees paid up on some kind of bet that had been made once both women had arrived on the floor.

James turned up the volume of the various monitors around the office, hopefully drowning out anything else that might filter through Kara's office door before he made his way to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thanks for the encouragement for those who said 'go big or go home' so there's the do or don't ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Cobi's - Goddess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWnB0bG3Kcw)


End file.
